fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Hirota
Appearance He wears a green jacket with his family symbol on it and grey pants, and also a wrist band along with a hat with a strap around it. He appears to be slightly "buff" and taller. His personality is more of a outgoing person and quite a talker as he is a bit naive and very easy going. He is very positive to the point that you mostly see him happy everyday, though when something serious occurs is when Justin is ready to maul everyone. Summary Justin was born in the U.S.A somewhere in the part of Arizona. He is American mixed with some Japanese blood. He was a normal teenager at Charles High School skilled in the arts of Kendo, being very caring with his friends he is only to be seen serious as he shows his true colors when his friends or family are hurt. Justin is the Sky Wave Cheetah being fast and agile being able to reach speeds that are nearly impossible for a normal human to even reach. His will to sacrifice his life to any of his friends deems himself worthy. Details Birthdate: April 14 Birthplace: U.S.A Height: 5'10" Favorite Food: Chicken Nuggets Likes: Nintendo Games, joke around Dislikes: Losing Friends Eye Color: Yellow/Orange Hair Color: Black Fighting Style: '''Kendo, Fumetsu no ha '''Personal Treasures: His friends, his hat Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Justin Hirota Origin: Divinity Treasures Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Master swordsman, Unpredictable Swords fight, able to slow down the opponent's speed, Semi-Time Manipulation (Can Stop Time with his ability, though it isn't really stopping time as everyone isn't stuck in time, only the opponent is frozen solid and time is frozen for that person, and can also stop anything in his tracks), Energy Manipulation, Precognition Attack Potency: Town Level (Not too far behind in terms of power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Powerscaling from Dash, Link, and Roy Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block Level '(Took an extreme amount of abuse from Master Swordsman Terumi who is capable of slicing 10 buildings at once) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range | Dozen of Meters Standard Equipment: Katana Notable moves/Techniques: * Buredo-Na'''i: A katana hidden from his parents. This katana is able to heal an opponent when intended to. Otherwise, will aim to kill. * '''Wave Redux: An item that is the top class of the ancient mythical divine items, this, the Wave Redux is capable of making water created from energy and fuse these to make one sword. With this energy source, he is capable of making ocean pillars and cause it to rain. * Nimu and Timu: '''This is a soul animal named Nimu and Timu, a baby cheetah being Timu and the mother being Nimu. These two can make two extra katana's powered by Water powered by energy. He can wield these three swords to do many new attacks. * '''Sento Fimu: Tenkū no piasu ame no sora: '''He can transform his katanas to make a giant shuriken that he is able to throw like a boomerang and detach the blades forming it into two short swords. He can attack at quick speeds with this and create rain bullets by just slashing. * '''Ocean Wave: A element that he uses but it is not ordinary water as it is created by a special type of energy called, Pure Light Energy. * Fumetsu no ha: Unlike Kendo, this style is very lethal and deadly but can be very helpful to others as it can heal by slashing through their wounds. It has many stances in total 20, as there is offensive, defensive and technical. Intelligence: Genius Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Divinity Treasures Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fire Users